In general, in a plasma display panel, a phosphor layer is formed and a plurality of electrodes is formed within a discharge cell partitioned by barrier ribs.
A driving signal is supplied to the discharge cell through the electrode.
A discharge is generated by the supplied driving signal within the discharge cell. When a discharge is generated by the driving signal within the discharge cell, a discharge gas filled within the discharge cell generate vacuum ultraviolet rays, and the vacuum ultraviolet rays enable a phosphor formed within the discharge cell to emit light, thereby generating visible light. An image is displayed on a screen of the plasma display panel by the visible light.